


圭凉小妈文学 三观不正 道德沦丧 谨慎阅读

by suohchinen (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/suohchinen
Summary: 第一人称 三观不正 OOC虚构两年后，留学回家的冈本圭人发现山田凉介变成了自己小妈。
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, 圭凉, 小妈-relationships, 薮光 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	圭凉小妈文学 三观不正 道德沦丧 谨慎阅读

01、 重逢

当我提着行李箱匆匆踏进家门时，心中还是不敢置信，但客厅中央，一眼就看见了他。

精致完美的侧脸，白皙的肌肤飞着绯色的红晕，此时他正弯着腰，把几根漂亮的蜡烛从抽屉里拿出来，这让他起伏的美妙臀线就这样映入我的眼中，最要命的是，他竟还套着女仆的制服裙。

两年没见他的我，性器立刻就有了反应。

似乎听到了声响，他转过身来看到我，漂亮的双眼依然是那么勾人心神，长而浓密的睫毛像轻颤的蝴蝶，让他有种易碎的美。

带着些许轻快的尾音，他说道：“你回来了？”

声音还是那样清亮带着软糯，和他那双沁着水的双眼一样清纯明媚。

我扔下行李箱，咣当一声巨响，他看向我铁青的脸，有些疑惑的眨眨眼，小鹿一般无辜。

我心中怒气翻腾：“你真是让我刮目相看啊，怎么，以为勾引了我爸，就能当我小妈了？”

“你说什么呢…”他嘴角微微的僵住了。

我大步上前，看着面前这个让我魂牵梦萦的人，怒火更盛：“你以为我在美国就不知道？借着跟我末弟要好的关系，凑到我爸身边，不知用了什么手段搭上我爸，迷的他五迷三道，去哪里都要带着你，现在竟然堂而皇之的住进我家里了？”我忍不住触上他柔软的脸颊，一片温软，属于他独有的信息素的味道冲进我的鼻腔。

我上前逼近，他那白皙的身体，每一处敏感地带，我都了如指掌，反应过来时，手已经下滑轻抚他的肌肤。

他打开我的手，退后了一步，

“喝了两年洋墨水，人话也不会说了？”他呼吸有些起伏，声音却仍甜腻。

“别装了！” 我怒气冲冲的扯住他的女仆裙拉近我：“我爸妈这么多年恩爱夫夫，竟能被你撬了墙角，你可真是厉害…”

“是吗？”他歪了歪头，还是一副无害的样子。

我冷笑：“听说你进了我家，整天给他们做饭，可笑的是我那两个傲气的弟弟，也被你捏在手心，哄得团团转…”

“我魅力就是这么大，你是第一天知道吗？”他嘴角勾起冲我嫣然一笑。

我一把夺过他手里细长的蜡烛：“这又是在耍什么手腕？”

他耳朵尖可见的红了起来：“还我，这是我自己做的香薰蜡烛。”

我闻了一下，香甜扑鼻的草莓奶油味，是他Omega信息素的味道。

“用自己信息素做的香薰蜡烛？”我气红了眼：“是想点燃了让我全家都闻闻你的骚味吗？”

“啪！”他笑容消失，狠狠的一巴掌扇在我的脸上。

我捂着脸，震惊的看着他。

他天生柔情蜜意的眼睛渐渐露出冰冷的锋芒，殷红的双唇缓缓却勾起一抹邪气的笑。

“不错，我已经把你爸拿下了！”他冲着我，笑的张扬：

“他现在可是宠我到不行，相信不久，我就可以当你后妈了。”他语气仿佛谈论天气一般轻松。

“操，我亲妈呢？”我气急问着。

“气跑了呗，老公、两个儿子都向着我，他能怎么办，不然你打个电话安慰一下吧！”他一歪头，无可奈何的语气。

我摸出手机给我妈打电话，无人接听。

“哎哟，你妈该不会想不开，寻死觅活去了吧？你也别回家了，出门找找吧！”他高高在上的昂起头，吩咐着：“毕竟也是前妻，总还是要关照一下的。”

我怒极反笑：“别这么趾高气昂，你想当我小妈，总要问问我同不同意！”

他挑挑眉点点头：“你想怎样？”

我转身一屁股陷在沙发里，摸着下巴抬起头上下仔细盯着他，仿佛目光能透过衣服把他全身看光，他眼中渐渐蓄起怒火和羞愤，把头扭向一边。

“想当我小妈，就先把我伺候好，现在——”我看了看他，“过来！”

他瞪了我一眼，我笑着看向他。他呼出一口气，还是走到我身边。

“跪下！”我说。

他眼睛瞬间睁大，凌厉的目光刺向我。

“不想当我小妈了？这么不听主人的话，对的起你身上这套女仆装吗？”我拿脚挑了一下他的裙边，但心里知道，以他高傲的性子，并不会服从。

谁知，他勾起一个笑，竟然真的端正的跪在了地上，朱唇微启：“大少爷，您有什么吩咐？”说完就目光平静的看向虚空，似乎真的等待我的命令。

我脑子一炸，为了我爸，愿意做到这个地步吗？

可恶，我心里嫉妒的发狂。想狠狠折磨他，却又因为他和我爸的关系畏手畏脚。

“我渴了…”我说到，“给我倒杯水喝！”

他一双漂亮的眼睛盯着我看着，直到我不自在的看向另一边才缓缓起身，他拿着精致的骨瓷杯从旁边沥水器盛了水，弯腰递给我，却在我伸手去接的一刻，微笑着把杯子抬高，接着站直了身子。

“给我！”我语气不善的开口。

他却把精致的骨瓷杯靠近自己唇边，扬起头喝了起来，小巧性感的喉结在莹白的颈间颤动，一丝外泄的水线顺着艳红的唇角滑下来，杯子拿开，一边看向我，他伸出舌头舔舐唇角，水渍被舔的干净，但那红唇也更加艳丽。

我的性器坚硬如铁，不自在的换了个姿势。

他重新把杯子递向我：“还剩一点。”

我看着他刚刚含过的杯子，忍不住吞了下口水，鬼使神差伸出了手。

他却在我手碰到杯子的前一刻，白皙的手腕翻转划过空气，杯中的水立刻倾斜了下来，我急忙避开，才堪堪免去被水洒在胯间的窘境。

“你干什么？”我意识到被耍了，十分恼火。

“小妈也是妈，是你的长辈不是吗？”他把杯子重新放好：“你不是我的主人，休想让我听你的。至于要干活还是要干我，只有你爸才能决定。”

“你真是不要脸。”我看着他那张艳丽的脸，喃喃自语。

“要不要脸现在都是你后妈了，”他靠近我耳边，性感的气音说道：“都是你上不到的人了！”

趁我愣怔时，他又勾唇笑了笑，从我手里抽走情趣蜡烛转身就要走。

我站起身，狠狠将他抱住，两人互相抵抗一番他被我推在雕花立柱上。

“放开……”他话没出口就被我吻住了，隔着衣服，我的手沿着朝思暮想的身体线条下滑，分开他女仆裙下的重重裙摆，摸进了南瓜裤里，就这样轻易探进了隐秘的地带。

“在家连内裤都不穿？你可真骚啊——我的小妈！”我咬住他的耳垂说道。

“你放开我…”他徒劳在我的手臂中挣扎着，但在暴怒的Alpha面前，身为Omega的他毫无抵抗力，特别是我这个已经永久标记了他的Alpha怀里，

他渐渐软在我的臂弯里，忍不住在我的脖颈上蹭着，汲取着我的Alpha信息素。

我的手指则刺入他下身隐秘的穴口中，他忍不住一声娇媚的轻喘，在我手指的刺激下，那里很快的湿润了。

“明明让你等我两年，等我从美国回来就会和家里说你的事，你为什么要这样！”我的手指狠狠的打着圈律动，心中的怒气不断升腾。

“我答应要等你了吗？和不靠谱的你相比，我发现还是和爸爸这样的成熟男士一步到位更好！”他微喘着轻笑了几声，“当然，现在，应该叫他老公了……”

我一把将细长的蜡烛从他手里夺过来，往他身下探去，他慌乱的抵挡，却还是被我拿蜡烛塞进他已经发出暧昧水声的那里，他浑身一震，随即被那进出的蜡烛折腾的双膝发软，两只手柔若无骨的抱住了我的脖子。

“我爸那老胳膊老腿，能满足你吗？”我咬着他脖子后面已经微微凸起的腺体。

感受着他越来越软的身子，我也欲火升腾：“你TM是不是忘了，以前是怎么被我干到上下一起淌水的样子了？”我勃发的性器威慑一般磨蹭起他的前端。

“把那个，拿出来，你拿出来……”他的尾音恼怒中带着一丝示弱。

“拿出来可以，那我把什么放进去呢？我的小妈告诉我，嗯？”我的下身暧昧的顶了一下他。

“不行，他们马上要回来了……”他的声音慌乱。

“回来更好，让爸爸和弟弟们都看看，这位小妈和比他自己年龄都大的继子关系多亲近……”我上前含住他的唇，决定就在这里上了他。

02,、中蛊

此时，我敏锐的听到家门外一阵大呼小叫，接着是门被打开的声音，他也听到了，使劲推着我，漂亮的双眼祈求的看着我。

我忍不住心一软，却又不想轻易放过他，于是手中的蜡烛又往里塞了塞，一手捂住他惊呼的嘴，另一只手从他底下抽出来，还贴心帮他把南瓜裤以及层层叠叠的裙摆收拾好，接着仿若无事后退了几步。

他有些无助的倚着柱子试图站直，但体内的蜡烛让他眉头忍不住皱起，见到几个人从门厅走了进来，他咬住下唇站直了身子，努力让自己看起来没有异样。

“你这孩子，怎么自己回来了，亏我们几个都去机场接你！”英俊成熟的魅力男人带着两个帅气的男孩，由远及近嚷嚷着进来了。

“爸！”我勾起唇，没有丝毫异样的喊了一声。

身材高挑的二弟，指尖转着车钥匙：“哥，你怎么电话也不打一个，让我们好找！”

而娇憨可爱的末弟，已经冲到穿着女仆装的那人面前，轻轻拉着他的胳膊撒娇：“好饿呀，今晚吃什么呀？”

我心里一惊，末弟如此高傲又有正义感的人，怎么已经跟他相处如此自然亲密？

二弟高挺的鼻梁嗅了嗅：“唉？怎么这么浓的信息素味道？”

“该不会生病了吧？”我爸急切的朝那个脸色绯红的人走去，两个弟弟也担忧的看过去。

我狠狠咬着牙，眼睁睁看着那人制止了我爸要试探他体温的手，眨着忽闪的大眼睛说道：“刚刚他缠着我说话，做晚饭的时间都耽误了……”他一边捏住我爸的袖子，一边指着我这边撒娇着告状。

我爸立刻扭头过来狠狠瞪了我一眼，又爱怜的拍着他的肩安抚着：“不生气不生气哦，今晚咱们出去吃，我请客！”

我的两个弟弟立刻欢呼雀跃。

他的嘴角则挑起一抹胜利者的笑容，看着我敢怒不敢言的样子，又扯了扯我爸的袖子，微微吃力的踮起脚尖，我爸则宠溺的笑着冲他弯下腰，他一双小手搭在我爸耳旁，叽叽咕咕说了几句，一边拿那双漂亮的眼睛别有用意的看了我几眼。

我简直要气炸，瞪着眼回看他。

我爸则哈哈笑起来，任由他缠住胳膊：“你们三个准备一下，我们半小时之后出发！”

他高傲扬起下巴朝我一笑，拉着我爸的胳膊亲亲蜜蜜的走了。

“哥！”我的两个傻弟弟好像现在才看见我，凑了过来。

气不打一处来。

我看着比我矮一头的末弟：“你就这么接受他了？他给你施了什么迷魂术？”

末弟呲牙一笑：“当然了，他做饭可好吃了！又宠我，和他一起出门，我连钱包都不用带，吃饭时他连饮料都会给我倒好呢！”

糖衣炮弹！！我简直要把牙咬碎。

又看着比我高一头的二弟：“你呢？我记得你以前跟他还闹过矛盾吧？你也接受了？”

二弟也捂嘴一笑，眼尾连带过长的睫毛翘起来：“说什么呢，小时候不懂事嘛，你不在的这两年，我和他关系变得可好了，我们一起K歌，一起打游戏，他做饭好好吃，第一次有人给我做饭哎，以前咱妈只会煮意面！”

这晕头转向的样子真是让我无言以对。

我摇摇头又问道：“咱妈呢？”

俩弟弟对视一眼，都挠挠头。

我推了一把二弟：“你以前说自己是咱爸妈第一cp粉的话都忘了？把咱亲妈放在哪里？”

二弟沉默不语。

倒是末弟打起圆场：“妈他，肯定是不太同意。”

废话！！我火冒三丈，什么叫不太同意？都被气的离家出走了！

“但是，是真爱啊！”二弟突然出声。

我震惊的看向他。

末弟也跟着说道：“不错，我相信咱妈总有一天会理解这份爱情，在这之前，爸爸和我们都会守护支持嫂子的！”

末弟握了握拳头，和二弟对视一眼点点头。

“真是我的好弟弟！”我气的无可奈何，只能掉头离开。

他到底给我的家人下了什么迷心蛊？

03 撞击

我推开自己房门时，他已经洗完澡，穿着赤色的浴袍，有些湿润的头发盖在他明艳的脸上，让他散发着惊人的美。

“呵，怎么，小妈来给我讲睡前故事？”我嘲讽的问到。

他不理我，香薰蜡烛点好，稳稳的举着烛台，不疾不徐走到我旁边，把房间的灯关掉。

我看着他沉在烛光中的容颜，心如擂鼓，下身也硬的生疼：“你干嘛？”语气却依然恶劣。

他舔了舔唇：“不觉得，这样关着灯，点着蜡烛很浪漫吗？”

我随之闻到了属于他的信息素味道，夺过烛台闻了闻，果然是他自己做的情趣蜡烛。

把烛台放在一边，我一把将他搂进怀里，大手隔着浴袍揉捏着他娇嫩的臀瓣。

“就是这么勾引的我爸？你现在不去他屋里跪舔，跑到我这里干什么？”

蜡烛的香味不及他身上的一半勾人，我已经忍不住舔上他的耳垂。

“你这里？”他轻笑了一声，带着甜美的信息素吐息喷在我脸上。

“我现在是你妈，我的话就是圣旨，我现在宣布，这里从今天起就是我的房间了！现在你可以滚出去了。”他推开我，指着房门，挑了挑眉。

我一把推上门，落锁，转身抱住他：“外面这么冷，你这个当妈的怎么忍心赶我出去？”

他恼怒的推着我。

“你这么骚，可别把我爸累垮了，我来为父分忧好了！”我把他仍在床上，扯开了领带。

“真是不要脸，你就不怕我告诉你爸？”他瞪着一双美目，恶狠狠的说。

“你一个被Alpha永久标记过的Omega，我爸都不嫌弃的吃下去了，再加我一个又有什么？或者我告诉他，把你永久标记的那个Alpha就是我？”我一把扯开他的浴袍，摸上他如玉的身体。

“你真甜！”我闻着越来越浓郁的草莓奶油信息素味，性致越发高涨，一口咬住他胸前的春樱，摸着他白皙的腰线，腹肌，大腿，他很快也起了反应，原本冷凝的双眸渐渐软化，含情脉脉的蹙着眉头看着我。

“真是勾人的小妖精，你放心，等以后我继承了我爸的遗产，还继续艹你！”我分开他的大腿，大力的玩弄起他下身的敏感。

他双唇忍不住发出情动的呻吟，身体也越来越热，Omega信息素更加浓郁，小腿摩擦着我的腰：“连你爸的人都敢动，是说你太大胆，还是我魅力太大？”他双唇吐出低语，接着碎碎的开始吻我的胸肌。

“当然是因为你太骚！”手指从他已经湿的不行的那里拿出，滑腻的手指随即塞进他的嘴里，划过他敏感的上颚，夹住他说出恼人话语的丁香小舌，把他弄的双目含泪，我才拿出来，不等他喘口气，就把他的大腿缠在我腰上，冲进了他的身体。

两人的信息素猛的升高，我只觉得大脑是一片岩浆，亲妈后妈都抛在了脑后，就一心伺候身下的小妖精，而他从一开始死死咬住下嘴唇，终于被我干的喘起来，在我又掰开他的腿和双臀进入更深以后，他忍不住叫出声，随着我进入他的律动给着我最甜蜜的反馈。

“不行！”他突然出声喊着，我进入的勃发已经碰到了他体内深处的生殖腔，那里正因为他的情动而缓缓松动绽放。

“怎么不行？”我故意在那敏感的入口蹭了几下，感受他猛然颤动的身体，和更加紧致的后方，不由更加流连忘返。

“怕怀孕？”我咬着他的耳朵：“也是，要是生了，是喊我哥哥还是喊我爸爸呢？”

“哥……哥你个……”他咬着牙似乎骂着什么，却又被急促的呻吟打断。

“叫哥吗？”我只觉得更加兴奋，“那你先替咱儿子叫几声我听听！”我停下律动，只磨蹭着生殖腔的入口。

“你这个变态，你…”他被我折磨的汗如雨下，最后双腿夹住我的腰，软软的喊起来：“哥哥，哥哥，动一动啊……”

“小妈真乖，继续喊，哥哥让你爽上天！”我继续动起来，直到他被我弄的理智全无，只拼命的夹住我，我顶开入口的软肉，插进了两年前进入过的生殖腔，前端膨胀堵住了狭窄的入口，直到把种子全都填满才依依不舍的退出来。

他大口喘着气，白皙的脖颈被汗水打湿，我忍不住低头在他身上留下星星点点的吻痕，他依然陷在Omega发情后的情欲中，也忍不住抬头嗅着我的信息素亲亲我，这一撩拨，我还没来及完全退出去的分身又硬了。

他吓得拼命摇头，我却不可能让他逃跑，一个翻身，他就坐在了我的身上，身体的重力让体内的分身进入了从未又过的深度。

“哥哥累了，这位长辈能不能体恤一下，自己动一动呢？”我躺在床上，只扶住他的腰，见他身体还是软的不行的样子，只好掐住他的腰，随着我下身顶撞的频率提起来再下坠，他按住我的胳膊，眼泪顺着绯红的脸颊滑下来：“哥哥，我不行了……”

我被他这样子一激，坐起来抱住他：“小妈怎么哭了？哪个不努力的儿子惹小妈生气呢？”

我让他的胳膊缠住我的脖子，舔着他红到滴血的耳垂：“来，哥哥疼你！”说完又大力进出起来。

当晚，他的不要和求饶都被我当成耳旁风，我觉得自己像一头饿狼，永远不会有吃饱的时候。

04 完球

我亲自去到洗衣房，见着沾满精液和信息素的衣服寝具全都洗干净，才慢悠悠的往回走。却听到客厅叮叮当当，有人拖着行李箱进了家门。

我跑下楼，只见我亲妈穿着一身土黄牛仔服，戴着硕大的牛仔帽，身上还披着一条金光闪闪的蟒蛇皮，见到我，他也愣在当场。

“凌晨4点，你醒的够早啊！还没倒过时差吗？”我妈看了一眼钟表。

“妈，你怎么成这样了？你怎么回家了？”我急忙跑过去，握住我妈晒得黑炭一般的手。

“你说什么混账话，我还不能回家了？”我妈嫌恶的瞪了我一眼。

“能能能！这永远是你的家！昨天你电话打不通，可急坏我了！”我赶紧说着。

我妈冷冷切了一声，把手抽出来：“我是去南美旅游了啊，昨天正在飞机上，能接电话才怪了，怎么他们没跟你说吗？”

南美？旅游？我还真是第一次听说。

“真是有了媳妇忘了娘，你媳妇呢？”我妈把牛仔帽摘下来，随意往我头上一扣。

我媳妇？谁？我这也是第一次听说。

我妈好像闻到了我身上信息素的味，嫌弃的赶紧把牛仔帽拿回来：“行了行了，赶紧回去睡吧，告诉他以后不用特意起来做早饭，我先去睡觉了！”

见我还不动弹，亲妈一脚把我踢开，拉过被我挡住的行李箱：“你还真是你爸亲儿子，永久标记的Omega就大喇喇扔在外面，也不怕出事，要不是你爸发现你给他写的酸情书找过去…算了，先睡觉，睡醒起来先去把证领了……”

“领证？谁和谁？我和他吗？”我结结巴巴的问。

亲妈的正义铁拳举了起来：“去趟美国读书读傻了吧？不跟他，你还跟我吗？真是欠收拾。”

我吓得缩脖子。

亲妈怀疑的看了我一眼，铁拳又威胁般的举起：“你，该不会，想不负责任吧？”

我急忙摇头。

“哼，行了，我虽然一开始不同意，但后来发现人家长得好看，办事稳当，做饭还好吃，要不是我当机立断把他接来家里，这两年你媳妇早被人拐跑了！”亲妈铁拳变铁掌，毫不客气的朝我脑壳招呼着。

我捂着头唉声叹气。

“真是没用，连追媳妇都要爹妈出手，我警告你，这是最后一次！”亲妈一脚踹在我大腿上，差点把我踹翻，接着拉起行李箱，瞪了我一眼，上楼了。

我也回了自己房间，走到床边，昨晚的小妈、今天的媳妇安静的躺在被子里，偶尔翻个身，大片暧昧的吻痕映入眼中。

我只觉得双膝一软，扑通跪在了地上。

完蛋了。本妻奴想。

不然，就这样一直跪到小妈，不，是我媳妇醒来为止吧。


End file.
